


Bliss

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jared finally gets sold to a master. He couldn't be happier.Written for spn_masquerade.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 5 of [spn_masquerade](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/) for this prompt:
> 
> __  
> J1 puts himself in for the sex-slave sale at a highly exclusive club and, after months of strict training, is auctioned off to billionaire J2.  
>  They are both thrilled with the purchase.  
> J2 treats J1 like an actual slave, whose only purpose is to accept whatever sexual torment J2 can think up. J1 has never been happier. 

At first, Jared doesn't notice much of the actual purchasing process. His mind is still floating in bliss from this morning's strapping, while fingers trace his lips, slip into his mouth. Hands weigh his balls and spread his ass cheeks. A stinging slap makes him forget his training for a second and arch back, and there's a chuckle.

"Responsive," he hears through the cotton candy in his ears.

Jared pulls himself together quickly as his trainer apologizes behind him. He knows better than that, hasn't spent the last six months learning the correct behavior for nothing. He's been here before, blindfolded and on display, assessed by potential buyers along with two or three other slaves. He's never been chosen; most claimed that he's too tall, too muscular, unsuitable to be a slave because he could easily overpower his masters. As if he would ever want to.

"I'd like to see more of him," the same voice as before says.

Jared's trainer leads him through a series of positions – presenting his wrists to be cuffed, greeting his master with his forehead on the floor and ass up in the air, bending over with his hands around his ankles for a caning. Jared completes them all impeccably, a happy flush gracing his cheeks when he's praised for it. The depth of his throat is tested with a dildo, his nipples are twisted and pulled away from his body until he whimpers.

Then he's left alone, still in his last pose on his spread knees and with his hands palm up on his thighs. Dimly he's aware of the other guys being led out of the room, back to be locked up in their cages. He breathes shallowly, anxious, until he hears footsteps coming back. A leash is clipped onto his collar and lightly tugged on. The blindfold is lifted, and Jared blinks against the sudden light.

Deep green eyes are studying him when the world comes back into focus. Another tug. "C'mon, Jared. We're going home."

\---

There's a spacious black limousine waiting for them outside with a driver and a privacy screen between him and the back of the car. Master Jensen binds his hands in the small of his back as soon as they're inside and has Jared kneel on the floor, looking up at him. Master Jensen is wearing a well-cut suit and black, polished shoes.

"Gucci," Master Jensen tells him as he wriggles the pointed tip between the root of Jared's cock and his balls. "You will clean them later."

"Yes, master," Jared says, smiling, already looking forward to getting his tongue on the shiny leather.

\---

He crawls over the doorstep of Master Jensen's house, because Master Jensen tells him that, "you'll always enter my house this way, understood?" It's not really a house, more of a mansion, reached after going up a long driveway lined with trees. The front door opens up to a large entrance hall with a hardwood floor, tasteful black and white art on the walls. Master Jensen twists his hand in Jared's hair to tilt his head up.

"I should let you settle in first, but –" He drags Jared over to the glass door to a sitting room and makes him stand up against it, then leaves him for a minute. When he comes back he says, "Open up," and pushes a plug through his lips. It's thick and long, but one of Jared's first lessons was learning how to deep-throat, so he holds it easily, breathing through his nose.

Fingers are worked into his hole, barely slick enough not to hurt. They aim deep, rub mercilessly over his prostate. Soon enough Jared's cock is drooling against the glass, even as he struggles not to react otherwise. During his training, he's been fucked a hundred times, prepared to take it in every position imaginable, but being opened up has always been his weak point. He was punished more often than not for being unable to stay still.

He barely makes it this time, sweat beading in the hollow of his throat when the fingers slip out, get replaced by Master Jensen's cock pressing inside.

Expensive fabric brushes his ass, Master Jensen merely opened his pants and took himself out, and Jared loves the imbalance, dares to shift back to feel more. It earns him a hard smack on his right cheek and his face being pushed into the door by Master Jensen's strong hand.

Master Jensen sets a brutal pace, quick and hard thrusts that force Jared up on his toes, not giving him any leeway to do more than keep his legs spread and be a willing hole to use. He feels his orgasm build with each drag of Master Jensen's cock through the now loose ring of his muscles, his own dick rubbing against the glass. Panics because he hasn't asked for permission to come. He doesn't even know if he has permission to _ask_ or how he could with the plug in his mouth.

It's Master Jensen who saves him, who recognizes the noises coming from Jared for the desperate moans that they are. "Come," he hisses in Jared's ear, not pausing for even a second. "Come whenever you want to, always. I want to see how much you love it, love being mine, love –"

Jared's orgasm drowns out the rest, washing over him in waves, only heightened by Master Jensen's teeth biting into his shoulder, release spurting from him in white streaks that land on the spotless glass. Master Jensen grinds into him a couple more times before liquid warmth fills him and Master Jensen presses him into the door so hard the glass creaks under their combined weight.

Later, with the plug gone from his mouth and lodged deep in his ass, Master Jensen makes him lick up the bitter come, and Jared basks in Master Jensen's fingertips stroking the back of his neck. When he's done, Master Jensen pulls him back up by his leash. "I'll show you the rest of the house."

\---

_Two months later_

Jared makes his way slowly to Master Jensen's office, his balls aching with every movement of his knees on the carpeted floor. They're pulled back between his legs, held in a humbler fastened behind Jared's thighs. Master Jensen has placed them that way this morning, after Jared's regular twenty lashes with a flogger. Then he went to his office with strict orders not to disturb him for the next two hours, leaving Jared to spend his morning crawling around to finish his duties.

Master Jensen is still on the phone when Jared reaches the open doorway, but he waves Jared in and puts his headset on mute. As always, he's perfectly dressed even when he's working from home, minus the tie he dons when he's leaving to lead his company in person. Lately, he's taken to locking Jared up before he goes, puts a plug into him that opens up inside him like a flower and attaches that to the wall.

"You done with everything?" he asks when Jared's beside him.

Jared would answer if not for the gag in his mouth, so he just nods. It's the biggest one Master Jensen has used on him so far, reaching back towards his throat and making him drool uncontrollably.

"Good," Master Jensen simply says, pointing at the other side of his chair. "I need to finish this call and write a few emails. You can stay here."

He unmutes his call with a, "Sorry, could you repeat that?" and doesn't even look at Jared when he crawls around the chair to the dildo that's fixed to the floor there. It's near impossible to sit back on it without tugging at his balls in their predicament. Jared's eyes tear up and he bites down hard on the gag as he struggles to get upright and the dildo lined up. He almost sobs when he can finally sink back on it, feel it open him up and the slight curve settle against his prostate. His reward are Master Jensen's fingers in his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp.

Halfway through his emails Master Jensen undoes the gag and lets Jared work his jaw for a few moments before drawing Jared's head down into his lap. He licks the pants over the rapidly hardening cock, wets the fabric thoroughly until Master Jensen gives him permission to go on. Once he's got the hot flesh freed and in his mouth, though, the rush is gone, and he takes his time sucking Master Jensen to a lazy orgasm, keeping the hot come on his tongue for as long as possible before swallowing.

"You can make yourself come," Master Jensen says above him, matter-of-fact. "When I'm done here, I will inspect your work. For every mistake you made you will receive three swats with the crop directly on your hole or on your balls. I will let you decide each time."

Jared smiles as he settles back down and wraps a hand around his cock. He's never been happier.

 

The End.


End file.
